walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Herd
The Herd, also known as a Herd or a Horde, is a large group of zombies. They are attracted by sound, leading a few individual zombies to come together to the origin. Then, after another sound, this group of zombies travels there together, growing larger and larger and even more ferocious. They wander without purpose until attracted by another sound. Herds usually start out with only a few dozen zombies, but can grow very rapidly, even into the thousands. Herds are notably more aggressive than smaller groups, and the presence of zombies around other zombies almost creates a "synapse", or "hive-mind" effect, with zombies able to react more quickly by watching what others do rather than acting on their own. Herds can smash through the heaviest of barricades, tear down fences, and completely overwhelm humans in a wave of undead bodies. Even if a horde is weakened, the sounds of combat will draw even more zombies, and rotting corpses pose an unsanitary threat if left to build up in safe areas. Comic Series Pre-Apocalypse The name "Herd" was adopted from the terminology for a herd of cattle. Cattle typically bulk together to graze or for protection, and if angered, a herd can form a deadly stampede. This formed the basis for the post-apocalyptic terminology for large groups of walkers. Post-Apocalypse Dr. Eugene Porter first mentions the herd in Issue 53 and explains what a herd is to the post-prison survivors in Issue 54.Issue 54, page 11 A herd of "about 2,000 or more" zombies is first encountered by Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Morgan Jones in Issue 59, as they are traveling from Cynthiana, Kentucky with Abraham Ford to rendezvous with the rest of the survivors.Issue 59, page 14. The herd are later encountered by the people of the Alexandria Safe-Zone in issue 79. The herd proceeds to surround the Safe-Zone leaving the survivors trapped inside. Eventually the herd break through the Safe-Zone's walls and start to devour many of the residents including Tobin and Douglas Monroe. When Carl is shot in the face and injured, Rick makes a final stand with the other survivors. They manage to repel and kill the herd and learn that the undead are a manageable threat. Eugene explained: *"Zombies in a herd are a force of nature. They don't operate on logic or reason. If one of them even so much as brushes a hand against your door you are hiding--and another one sees that, mistakes that as an attempt to get in--it's over. That one starts trying to get in--the one who did the accidental tap thinks something's inside all of a sudden--he starts beating on the door with him. They would kill you all."Issue 60 Page 21 Comic Series Members *Jim *Duane Jones *Countless zombified people. Killed Victims *Donna *Otis *Morgan Jones *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Tobin *Bruce *Many Woodbury soldiers *Millions of uninfected civilians, survivors, animals, bandits, and soldiers. Gallery Horde.jpg IMG 1140.png IMG 1137.png IMG 1142.png Abraham Carl Horde.jpg Tobin3.jpg TV Series Pre-Apocalypse The name "Herd" was adopted from the terminology for a herd of cattle. Cattle typically bulk together to graze or for protection, and if angered, a herd can form a deadly stampede. This formed the basis for the post-apocalyptic terminology for large groups of walkers. Post-Apocalypse The first herd of walkers appears in Atlanta, Georgia when Rick arrives there searching for his family. Another herd was later seen attacking the camp in the outskirts of the city. It is possible that these walkers were the same ones seen in the city but were separated from the group. "Vatos" The herd of walkers are also seen on the highway moving out of the city of Atlanta. The group pull up to the vehicle congested highway, finding no way to pass, and to make matters worse Dale's RV breaks down when the radiator hose bursts again. The group scavenge for supplies from the abandoned cars when suddenly Rick spots the herd of walkers approaching. He tells everyone to hide under the vehicles as the groups wanders onward past the survivors. "What Lies Ahead" Later, a herd of walkers that migrated out of Atlanta (previously seen at the beginning of Season 1) attack the Greene Family Farm."Beside the Dying Fire". It is unknown whether this is the same herd that was seen on the highway. In Season 3, a herd of walkers appeared to have settled themselves in and around the prison. The area is known as the "Red Zone" by the people of Woodbury, Georgia."When the Dead Come Knocking"" A herd not far from the red zone is found by Daryl, Tyreese, Michonne and Bob in "Isolation". It is numbered at 7,500 walkers.The Talking Dead; Greg Nicotero TV Series Members *Callaway *Wayne Dunlap *Jim *Erin *Duane Jones'' (Assumed)'' *Nick *Clara *Eddie *Countless zombified people. Killed Victims *Hannah *Jenny *Siggard's Family Horse *Ed Peletier *13 unnamed Atlanta camp survivors *Jim *Amy *Sophia Peletier *Otis *Dale *Jimmy *Patricia *T-Dog *Donna *Duane *Andrea *Piglets *Ryan *Caesar *Meghan *Flame *Molly *Luke *Lilly *Christopher *Christopher's Father *Many Woodbury soldiers *A few members from The militia of the Governor, Atlanta Nursing Home, Prison Survivors. *Millions of uninfected civilians, survivors, animals, and soldiers. Gallery S1e1J.png S1e2A.png S1e1L.png S1e2D.png Twd102 1943.jpg Walkingdead zombieherd.jpg Walking-dead-d.jpg CabañaHermit.jpg The_TV_Herd.png Maggie vs. Walkers.jpg Video Game Pre-Apocalypse The name "Herd" was adopted from the terminology for a herd of cattle. Cattle typically bulk together to graze or for protection, and if angered, a herd can form a deadly stampede. This formed the basis for the post-apocalyptic terminology for large groups of walkers. Post-Apocalypse A herd of walkers is seen following the train Lee's group is riding to Savannah. The group stops when a crashed gasoline tanker blocks the tracks, forcing them to to cut it loose from the bridge. They are still trying to remove it when Ben spots the herd approaching from behind. Everyone except for Omid and Lee, who were on the bridge cutting the tanker, get on the train to leave. The two then try to jump onto the vehicle. Lee makes it, but Omid lands badly, hurts his leg, falls off, and starts limping towards the moving train. Christa jumps down to help and they manage to get back on, temporarily escaping the herd. The same herd later follows the track all the way to Savannah and trap Lee's group as they search for Clementine. They are later attracted to the city of Savannah by the ringing of church bells around the city. They later show up and claim the lives of many people in Lee's group including Ben and Kenny when they get trapped in an alleyway by the herd. On his journey to the Marsh House Lee has to fight his way through the herd, killing dozens of walkers before getting to the Marsh House. Lee has to navigate back though this herd on his way out of the Marsh House with Clementine. However this time he does so undetected by using walker guts to disguise Clementine's and his scent from the herd. Video Game Members *B. Everett *Mark *Travis *David *Brenda St. John *Beatrice *Crawford *Brie *Ed *Diana *Walt *Jean *Clyde *Bennett *Jerry *Countless zombified people Killed Victims *Shawn *Doug (Determinant) *Carley (Determinant) *Travis *David *Brenda *Duck *Charles *Brie *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Ed *Diana *Lee *Pete (Deteminant) *Many unnamed Save-Lots Bandits and Crawford Residents. *Millions of uninfected civilians, survivors, bandits, and soldiers. Gallery Pharmacy Walkers.jpg VGHerd 3.png VGHerd 2.png The-Walking-Dead-Episode-3-Long-Road-Ahead-Story-Trailer 15.jpg VGHerd 1.jpg EP4 Walkers.png Notes Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Characters